memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Keras
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, if you know alot about non-canon (novel) info, you may want to dab at the woefully undermanned Apocrypha Star Trek wiki. - AJHalliwell 03:32, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) Transcendence You know, if the novel "Transcendence" was pulled off the shelves for a copyright dispute (i.e. "not being legally published") -- then it is definitely the type of material that does not belong on Memory Alpha. We only make articles based on canon Star Trek -- and we always have -- but we provide a roster of legally published Star Trek material, even though it is not part of the "official" Star Trek story, even though the stories aren't relevant to our data in other articles. It would really be a violation of our policy to keep this article (we've deleted several other "fan fiction" or "illegally published" type books before, such as "Ships of the Starfleet" and the "USS Enterprise Officer's Manual" This isn't a matter of being "delete happy" -- we tried to let the original contributor of the article and talk page comments know this several times -- before the Transcendence article was even started. Please read Memory Alpha:Policies and guidelines if you want to know why articles are deleted. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 10:07, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) IP user comment IP comment removed from user page: * Ithink that this page is very good. Its a shame we cant get into space any quicker than we already are. - User page So you don't wonder what happened, Memory Alpha policy is that, once a user's name appears on (which is compiled automatically from red broken links), an admin may create the user's page as a redirect to the user's talk page. Your name only appeared on the list because you signed multiple talk pages without having a user page, and it's nothing to worry about - just one of those technical issues. Anyway, your user page is now a redirect to your talk page; if you want to put some content there, click here to edit your user page. This isn't required however so feel free to leave it as a redirect if you'd like. That's a lot of text for such a simple matter, sorry. :P If you were fond of having your name appear in red, no worries. See the instructions on Zsingaya's page to find out how you can make your signature red, green, purple, or whatever you prefer. It's also helpful if you want to customize your signature further. Feel free to ask on my talk page if you have any questions. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 08:23, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC)